<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>侍奉 by huntingbunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768951">侍奉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingbunny/pseuds/huntingbunny'>huntingbunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>狼群中的欧米茄 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies - Nolan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO-realwolf'stype, M/M, Pre-brainwashing, Rape, pre-BDSM, 真.狼群ABO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingbunny/pseuds/huntingbunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>重温侠影之谜+看了关于狼群的科普之后的没能把持住自己的产物，真.狼群ABO设定，详细见内，Beta们（没得逞）+Alpha岳父 x 被钦点为Omega的布鲁斯</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henri Ducard/Bruce Wayne, Original Male Character(s)/Bruce Wayne, Ra's al Ghul/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>狼群中的欧米茄 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>侍奉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>狼群的ABO是这样：Alpha头狼，Beta高级成员（有可能战胜Alpha成为新的Alpha），Subordinate普通成员，Omega地位最低的狼，也是其他成员的情绪垃圾桶，通过挑战S可以提高地位到S，依次向上，不过一般不可能。在这里刺客联盟借用了这个结构。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>布鲁斯跪坐在蒲团上，每晚的冥想既是被允许的休息也是更精妙的训练，整个木制的宫殿里没有一丝声响，甚至听不到任何呼吸的声音，包括他自己的。</p><p>他正发着低烧，严酷的雪山无时无刻不在挑战着他的极限，在与亨利.杜卡对战时坠入冰湖后，他的身体终于用这场持续不断的低烧提醒他已经在崩溃的边缘，但训练仍在进行，布鲁斯相信自己的意志，亨利.杜卡的要求远比他之前潜入的监狱残酷，但也远比那有价值的多。</p><p>“沙”的一声轻响，布鲁斯立刻睁开眼睛，身形却纹丝不动，试图让潜在的敌人误以为他没有听见声音，这能在战斗中给他一点先机。但随后“沙沙”的声音变大了，似乎对面的人根本不在乎被他发现，布鲁斯不着痕迹地握住垫在蒲团下的短刀，绷紧身体，等待对方的下一步行动。</p><p>一道黑影从房梁上落下，布鲁斯立刻抽出短刀，向黑影的方向突刺过去，黑影不出意料地轻松闪开，布鲁斯的刀尖却转了个弯，直直刺向右后方，衣物和皮肉破开的“刺啦”声后血腥味弥漫开来，布鲁斯做出防御的姿态靠在承重柱上，受伤的刺客捂住肩膀上的伤口，另一个刺客则双手持剑站在布鲁斯面前不远的地方，就在布鲁斯沉下身子准备进攻时，第三个、第四个、第五个黑衣人纷纷从藏身处悄无声息地走出来。</p><p>“别费力气了，放下武器，履行你的职责。”离他最近的人向他走了过来，伸出手，就像很肯定布鲁斯会乖乖把武器交给他一样，他显然是这些人里地位最高的。其他四个人也半放下武器，也以包围的阵型走向布鲁斯。</p><p>在布鲁斯跃起的瞬间，那四个人再次举起武器，一起向他扑来，站在他面前的人防住了他的进攻，布鲁斯躲过刺向他的短刀，同时飞起一脚踹在身后那人胸口，但一枚袖箭从他的防御死角飞来，他将将躲开要害，袖箭划破了他的右肩，刺痛和麻痹的感觉让布鲁斯皱起眉，箭上肯定有什么毒素，他必须快点击倒这五个人，结束训练，才能拿到解药。</p><p>“没用的，这种药发作很快，现在你的右臂已经不能动了吧？”为首的人说，平直粗哑的声音里透着一丝不耐烦和遗憾，“我们失去了哈贾瓦，只能用你将就一下了，这是你的荣幸。”</p><p>“谁是哈贾瓦？”布鲁斯咬住牙，尽量稳定住声音，麻痹的右手艰难地握着短刀，更糟的是，他感觉左边的身体也开始隐隐发僵了，这又是什么该死的训练？</p><p>“我们的欧米茄，他死于一场意外，我们很怀念他。”他的声音中确实流露出几分怀念，他盯着咬牙坚持的布鲁斯，看着布鲁斯依旧不解的神情，突然扬了下头，面罩仅能露出的双眼里多了丝恶毒的快乐，“杜卡没有告诉你，是不是？你以为我们是师徒制的训练道场吗，就因为你跟着杜卡学习？”</p><p>短刀落在地上的声音在死寂的木屋中格外刺耳，布鲁斯双膝一软，整个人不受控制地滑坐在地板上，只有背后的承重柱维持着他没有彻底倒在地上。</p><p>“这里是狼群的领地！我们，即将需要你履行职责的人，我们是贝塔，是仅次于头领的精英公狼。”为首那人纡尊降贵一般解释着，一边好整以暇地走向动弹不得的布鲁斯，在他正前方停下，单膝蹲下与布鲁斯的目光持平，然后抚摸过布鲁斯微烫的脸颊，“而你，最弱、最无能的狼，你会是我们的新欧米茄。”</p><p>布鲁斯感觉冷汗打湿了训练服，他知道狼群的结构，那种高效、残酷的严格地位制度，也知道身为欧米茄狼的命运。“不！我不是欧米茄，你们用了毒药才能制服我。”虽然有些滞涩，但他还能说出话来，这是他最后的机会，“雷霄奥古是阿尔法的话，杜卡至少是族群里最强的贝塔，他选择训练我，这就说明我不是最弱的狼！”</p><p>“也许。”抚摸布鲁斯脸颊的手突然揪住他的头发，强迫他抬起头来，布鲁斯看到面罩之下那双眼睛已经被被狂暴和欲望染成深色，“但现在我们需要一个欧米茄，我们决定由你来做这个角色。”</p><p>那人飞快松开手站起身，在布鲁斯反应过来之前一脚踹在他没有防护的腹部，承重柱只是让这一击发挥了更强的力量，布鲁斯栽倒在地上，不住干呕起来。就像接到了什么指令，其他人也收起武器，只用拳脚在布鲁斯身上发泄着原始的攻击与破坏欲。</p><p>他们避开了他的脸，但对其他部位就没有这么开恩了。有人架住布鲁斯的手臂将他从地上拽起来，其他人立刻毫不留情地重击他的肋骨和柔软的腰腹，骨裂的细微声响被施暴者们粗重的喘息声盖过，布鲁斯把痛呼和呻吟抑制在喉咙里，取而代之的是血沫喷出来的气声。</p><p>布鲁斯被扔回地板上时本能地蜷起身体，毒药的麻痹作用来的快去得也快，他已经能感觉到自己的指尖了，但被五个受过训练的壮年人轮番殴打的身体已经散掉一样聚不起力气，稍微一动就有某些部位痛得钻心，混着鲜血的唾液顺着撕裂的嘴角流到地板上，他低烧的身体让附近的地板结了一层哈气。</p><p>“你做的很好，年轻的欧米茄。”为首的人蹲在他面前，几乎是用赞许的声音说，“服务族群，照看族群，让族群的负面情绪有宣泄的渠道，这就是你的任务。每只狼都有自己在族群中的位置，恰到好处，这样族群才能完整，才能强大！”</p><p>布鲁斯试图说点什么，但他只感觉房间在旋转，耳鸣得厉害，地板的寒气侵袭着他的身体，让那些疼痛更变本加厉。</p><p>突然一个温暖的躯体靠近了他，布鲁斯不由自主地凑近那团热源，然后一只戴着手套的手掌附上了他的臀部，布鲁斯打了个寒颤，因低烧和殴打而昏沉的大脑清醒过来，他急忙向后挪动身体，徒劳地试图逃离那只手。</p><p>“接受它，享受它，族群需要欧米茄。我们伤害欧米茄，我们也宠爱欧米茄，这是个复杂的位置，你会懂的......”揉捏他臀肉的手摸索到训练裤的腰带，轻轻解开暗扣，然后顺着间隙伸了进去，带着几分漫不经心揉弄着布鲁斯两腿间沉睡的器官，“我们相信你能做的很好，欧米茄。”</p><p>许久没有释放过性欲的身体很容易就被撩拨起来，即使对方的手法几乎像是在对待一个玩具，布鲁斯还是闷哼着勃起了，他和麻醉剂抗争着，试图夹紧双腿，却敌不过性器上令人腿软的快感，就在他快要达到顶峰的瞬间，那只手毫不犹豫地离开了，布鲁斯无意识地哼了一声，大脑被过载的痛苦与快感搅成一团。</p><p>他的裤子被褪到膝盖，结实有力的大腿上布满训练和虐打留下的伤痕，有些甚至还渗着血，其他四个人走上前来，帮着首领将布鲁斯摆成跪趴的姿势，其中一人拿出一个银制小盒，里面盛着散发出淡淡香气的膏体，首领接过盒子，戴着手套的手指直接伸进去挖了一块香膏，然后抵在布鲁斯身后的入口上。</p><p>“不！放开我，不！”冰凉黏腻的触感让布鲁斯挣扎起来，谁都能听得出他凶狠的咆哮之下是怎样的恐惧和绝望，其他人只是将他按得更紧。一只手指揉按着他紧闭的穴口，香膏开始融化，然后那只手指就这样直接插进一个指节，布鲁斯咬紧牙关，还是溢出一声痛呼。</p><p>“放轻松，欧米茄，我们会让你也舒服地享受这一切，这是欧米茄的特权。”随着哄劝的话语，那只手指开始搅动揉弄穴口的软肉，让香膏充分融化开，为更大的物体的进入提供润滑。</p><p>“滚开！”布鲁斯积攒起些许力气，猛地向后蹬去，药物让他难以控制腿部的肌肉，但这一下还是踢中了没有准备的男人，侵犯他的手指也抽了出去，再次耗尽力气的布鲁斯栽回地板，下一秒，他听到皮革的破空声。</p><p>皮肉撕裂的剧痛在后腰上绽开，鞭子精准的落在敏感的尾椎上，布鲁斯惨叫一声，整个腰身都垮了下去，那是训练服的束带，两指宽一指厚的皮革，只要一鞭就足以让普通人昏厥。有两个人捞起他，按住他的上半身，另外两人踩住他的小腿，光裸的腰臀被固定在便于责打的位置，流下的血很快冷却，凝结成道道血痕。</p><p>第二鞭抽在他左侧的臀瓣上，他低吼着，更用力挣扎，第三鞭紧随而至，正打在右侧对称的位置，布鲁斯用头砸在地上，试图分散自己的注意，但皮开肉绽的伤口在冷空气中像是受着烙铁之刑，踩住他小腿的两个人分别向两边分开他的臀瓣，让还沾着油膏的穴口暴露在空气中，因疼痛和寒冷而瑟缩着。</p><p>那人没再使足力气，但从没被残酷对待的脆弱部位怎么禁得起皮革的鞭打，接连抽在穴口的两鞭让布鲁斯的惨叫声中染上了哭腔，疼痛让他无法呼吸，他张大了嘴，无论怎么努力空气就是不肯进入他的肺部，布鲁斯开始咳嗽，胸膛里发出嘶嘶的抽气声，那些人松开了他，为首的人把他踢到仰躺的姿势，在布鲁斯以为自己会窒息之前，空气再次灌入他的肺叶。</p><p>“学会承受痛苦，欧米茄，这是对你的惩罚，也是给你的警告，你要学会接受族群给你的一切，阿尔法如是，贝塔如是，欧米茄亦如是。”手指再次抚上饱经凌虐的穴口，血和融化的香膏让那个小小的入口看上去凄惨而带着肉欲，布鲁斯调整着呼吸，绝望但镇定地等待着接下来的事，如果这场性事无法逃避，至少他不能再让自己受伤了。</p><p>他又被摆成之前的姿势，四肢被踩住，屁股高高翘在空中，已经萎靡下去的性器缩在腿间，这副样子确实像极了一只准备承受上位者蹂躏的欧米茄狼。两只手指同时拓入红肿的穴口，交叉分剪着收紧的肠肉，那人抽出手指蘸上更多油膏，再狠狠插回滚烫的处子地，布鲁斯嘶声痛呼，被按住的双手紧攥成拳。</p><p>当手指撤出去时布鲁斯深深吸了口气，他飞快眨着眼睛，调整呼吸，试图准备好迎接接下来的折磨，但那只手离开了，踩住他手臂的脚也抬了起来，事实上，那五个人几乎是同时飞快地单膝跪在地上，深深低头以示臣服。</p><p>为了迎接一个更强大的雄性的到来。</p><p>“起来，布鲁斯。”亨利.杜卡冰冷的声音让布鲁斯浑身一颤，他忍着还没完全消退的药效和浑身被碾碎了一样的疼痛爬了起来，却只能双膝跪在地板上，再没了力气，他抬起手试图遮住赤裸的下体，却被杜卡一脚踢开，“我还没有钦点新的欧米茄，挑战更高地位是被允许的，但要按照族群的规则来。”</p><p>贝塔们的头低得更深，几乎要贴在地板上。“你们先下去。”杜卡挥挥手，贝塔们飞快消失了，狼藉的房间里只剩下他和布鲁斯，“看看你现在的样子，多听话、多顺从的欧米茄。”</p><p>“他们给我下了药......”布鲁斯哑着嗓子，艰难地辩解道。</p><p>“这就是族群，为了达成目标要不择手段，而不是在失败后找尽藉口！你没能战胜其他狼，就会被像条狗一样压在身下，就像你刚才那样。”杜卡的声音比皮鞭更令人生畏，布鲁斯咬着牙，羞耻淹没了他。</p><p>杜卡没再说下去，而是走到他面前单膝蹲下，散发着凉气的手套握住布鲁斯可怜兮兮地缩在腿间的性器，粗暴但富有技巧地套弄起来，布鲁斯闷哼了几声，腰胯不由自主地向前挺动，然后喘息着射了出来，浓稠的精液落在杜卡黑色的手套上，在那冷硬的皮革上增添了几分淫靡。</p><p>“记住，布鲁斯，你是我的学徒，是联盟的一员，是狼群的新鲜血液，你要懂得狼群的规矩。你一向知道弱小的人会遭受什么，任你万贯家财，也敌不过一颗子弹，不是吗？”布鲁斯在高潮后的恍惚中回过神来，不敢置信地看着杜卡，身体也轻轻颤抖起来，杜卡只是轻柔但坚定地将他按在地上，分开他瘫软无力的大腿，“如果我不知道你曾走过什么样的路，又怎么能帮你找到未来的路？”</p><p>“不......不要......”布鲁斯闭上眼睛，试图逃离现实，但浮现在他眼前的却是他如何被狱警关进漆黑的禁闭室，是法尔科内的手枪正对在他的眉间，保镖赏了他一巴掌后粗暴地将他扔到湿冷的大街上，几颗散落的珍珠滚过他的手边，他徒劳地伸出手去抓，如果所有珍珠都能找齐重新编成项链，破碎的一切是不是都能回到从前？</p><p>回应他伸出的手的是皮革手套冰冷的触感。</p><p>“嘘......不要轻易展现你的脆弱，布鲁斯。”一个同样冰冷的嘴唇覆上他的手，一根滚烫如烙铁的粗壮巨物缓缓插进他充分扩张润滑的甬道，一个坚实的怀抱接住了他。杜卡擦去布鲁斯额头的汗水和眼角的泪水，仁慈而疏离地看着年轻人无神的双眼。</p><p>“你可以做我的欧米茄，承受我，用你的痛苦带给我欢愉，赐予我统领族群的权力。”他重重操干着伤痕累累的躯体，感受着低烧和疼痛摧残下火热而紧致的小穴，“但在他们面前，布鲁斯，你会成为他们的阿尔法。”</p><p>微凉的液体涌入身体的感觉让布鲁斯抑制不住地颤抖起来，蒸腾着热气的躯体紧紧缩在他仅能依靠的怀抱中，即使他明知道身后才是真正的怪物。他在坠落，黑漆漆的生物围绕他飞舞着，一丝光亮从上方传来，他努力睁大双眼，放大的瞳孔盖住浅色的虹膜，那上面倒映着杜卡的脸，他的目光却看向不可及的远方。然后一切归于黑暗。</p><p>亨利.杜卡感受着昏迷的年轻人微弱而平静的呼吸，露出今晚的第一个笑容。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>然后当然就是布鲁斯一把火把岳父家烧没了跑回哥谭然后被岳父追上门来的故事啦（X<br/>会有后续！不过CP是塔蝙和贝恩蝙~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>